


12 Days of Christmas

by TMNTLovingLeo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTLovingLeo/pseuds/TMNTLovingLeo
Summary: Done for a challenge on dA! :D





	1. Chapter 1

_Dec 14th - Movies_

* * *

Leo groaned, rolling over in his bed as his phone went off. He looked at his clock; it was 2 AM! What could possibly be the reason for his phone to be going off?

He grabbed it, groping around his bedside table to find it, and held it up to his face, blinking blearily as the light assaulted his corneas.

It was a call from April.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, putting the phone up to his ear and waiting for a response.

 _"Hi, Leo. I'm really sorry for waking you up like this, but… can you come over?"_  April's familiar voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Um, yeah. Gimme like 20 minutes to get 'freshened up' so I don't stink up your apartment."

_"Thanks, Leo. Really. I'll explain when you get here."_

April hung up and Leo got his gear on quickly, going to the bathroom for a quick shower and brushing of his teeth, and then stealthily he made his way out of the Lair.

* * *

Leo arrived at April's apartment, yawning once before climbing in through the window, which April had left open for him.

He took off his coat and hat quietly; it was really cold out, even for December in New York City.

"Leo! Thank you so much for coming!" April exclaimed, turning on a lamp. As she walked back to where she'd been, she tripped over something.

Leo caught her gracefully, smirking at her flustered expression. He pulled her up, bringing their noses together, and April pecked him in the cheek before going back down, going through the mess she'd made.

Leo leaned down, helping her pick up the offending objects, which were… DVD cases?

"April?" he asked curiously, holding up  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , the Jim Carrey version.

"Our Christmas party is tonight and I don't have anything ready!" April wailed, a genuinely sad expression on her face. "It's you guys' first Christmas out of the sewers without the Kraang invading or the Earth destroyed or something, and I want it to be perfect, and I don't even have the freaking movies ready!"

"Hey, hey, easy…" Leo cooed, pulling her to his chest, letting her lean her head on his plastron as her shoulders shook gently. "It's OK. We'll figure everything out quick enough. OK?"

April nodded, pulling away and using her robe sleeve to wipe her snot off his plastron, making him groan in disgust.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Leo said, looking through a few DVDs. "How about the  _Grinch_ , obviously," he requested, holding up the same DVD as before.

April nodded in agreement. That had been an all-time favorite to all of the turtles as children, along with April and Casey, coincidentally.

"And the old one, too."

April picked up another DVD. " _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , definitely."

"One more?  _Christmas with the Kranks_. That's a good one."

April nodded, picking up the selected movies as Leo put the rest away.

"Thanks Leo. Now, we still have a lot of work ahead of us, so let's get to it!"

Leo groaned good-naturedly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dec 15th - Decorations_

* * *

"Leo, I need to go the Walmart down the road real quick to get some wreaths and ornaments. Anything you think would brighten things up a bit?"

"How about one with a rat? Or an ninja or something?" Leo smiled, trying not to get fazed by the mention of Splinter.

April smiled at him, not mentioning it. "Sure. Help yourself to some cookies or something. Maybe there's some pizza in the fridge…" she waved as she closed the door behind her.

Leo rushed to the fridge, grabbing the pizza and looking around for places to put their ornaments and other decorations.

* * *

April came back home to Leo, with 2 pieces of pizza in his mouth, going through her decorations as she put her coat away.

"Well, Leo, you're very eager!" she chuckled, earning a mild glare, to which she chuckled again.

He grabbed the ninja ornament she'd bought - which was  _adorable_  by the way - and held it up to the tree, munching thoughtfully on his pizza, looking much like Mikey.

He smiled, putting the ninja ornament above the portrait of all of them together - which he himself had drawn, thank you - and stepped back, admiring his work.

April giggled, leaning on his shell as she saw the combination of the portrait and ornament. "Very nice, Leo. I did get some other ornaments, though."

Leo smiled as she handed him her bag, where there were turtle ornaments, blue, red, orange, purple, yellow, dark grey, and classic green. There was also another box, but April took that away, said it was a surprise for the party.

As they hung up the ornaments happily, Leo glanced at April every now and then. They'd been together for a few weeks now, and still he couldn't get over how cute she was. Her long eyelashes batted against her face and her cheeks almost swelled when she smiled, and he loved it.

He grabbed one of the wreaths she'd brought and put it around her neck, making her smile. He kissed her forehead gently, and she leaned into him.

"Now you match the rest of the room," he smiled, meaning the wreaths April had already put up.

She giggled, grabbing something from her pocket and holding it up. Leo looked up at the object and blushed madly.

Above the two of them was mistletoe. April leaned in slowly, and Leo closed the gap, kissing her passionately, bringing his arms around her waist. She used her free hand to caress the back of his head, making him moan lightly at the surprise but not unwanted contact.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Leo noticed her lipstick was smudged.

"April…" he sighed, feeling his lips, wanting to take off the pink lipstick.

"Now you match, too! I decorated you!" April smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dec 16th - Coal_

* * *

Leo grabbed a cake mix and went to the kitchen, April following close behind with a hesitant look on her face. "Leo, I don't think that's a good idea…" she warned, but Leo waved her off.

"It's technically already made. I just have to put in water oil and eggs and put it in the oven. Can't really go wrong," he shrugged, but April shook her head, not accepting his argument.

"You blew up the toaster by glaring at it one time. You are not about to blow up my oven trying to be a gentlemen," she protested.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Go put fake coal in Casey's stocking or something," he smirked, grabbing a mixing bowl.

April sighed, giving up. She did follow his suggestion, though; that was a running gag between the strange family, Mikey had told her once; someone, and no one knew who, would get coal in their stocking overtop of their other small gifts. April had tried to pull it once, at the farmhouse, but it hadn't been the same without Leo their to join their laughter.

Leo grabbed the cake mix, opening the box and cutting the bag inside, then pouring the mix in the bowl and throwing out the box. He then groaned and dug it out of the trash.

Placing the cardboard on the counter, he looked for April's measuring cup.

Where was it…?

He shrugged. No matter. He could guess. He grabbed a normal cup and filled it with water, then again, then he filled it halfway with oil and put that in there, too.

"There. Now, eggs." He grabbed a few eggs from a carton in April's fridge and cracked them halfheartedly, not caring about the egg shells that fell in the mix. He grabbed a wooden spoon, and started to stir the mixture.

April poked her head in, and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as she saw the chunky mixture Leo was pouring in a pan. It was a good thing she had ingredients for a real cake.

Leo put the oven on, waiting for it to heat up to its… Well, the recipe called for 350 degrees, but he could put it at 400.

As he waited, he snuck a quick few-minute kiss from April, who accepted gratefully.

When he heard the oven get to the right temperature, he put in the cake and put the timer on, not really looking for the correct time on the box, figuring it would be 20 minutes.

He helped his friend decorate the apartment a bit more, hanging up some multi-colored lights along the walls.

April, some time later, sniffed the air, and her eyes widened. "Leo, the cake!"

Leo ran to the kitchen, putting on an oven mitt and taking the cake out. It was burnt to a crisp, but also falling apart. He groaned as he put it on the counter, turning off the oven and blowing away the smoke.

April snickered, leaning on his shoulder. "Well, I know what I'm gonna put in Casey's stocking." She used a pair of tongs to pick up a piece of the burnt cake. "This looks just like coal, just…" she smirked, "there's definitely no diamond inside."

Leo cuffed her halfheartedly, pouting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dec 17th - Around the World_

* * *

Leo, looking for something in April's apartment, grabbed a book, looking at it in confusion. "April, what's this?" he asked, holding it up.

"Oh, that's something a friend of mine gave me a few years ago. It's about holidays other than Christmas that are around this time," April explained, grabbing the book from him.

Leo's non-existent eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "There are other holidays right now?" he asked.

"Yeah! You didn't know?"

Leo stared at her flatly, and April blushed, remembering their upbringing. "Right. But you don't know about… Hanukkah? Kwanzaa?"

Leo shook his head, but he obviously wanted to learn, if his curious eyes were anything to go by.

"Alright, I don't know a lot about Kwanzaa, but Hanukkah is pretty popular here, too. It's Jewish," April explained. She perked up after a second, a smile forming on her face. "I have a dreidel here somewhere! Let me find it, and we can play a quick round before getting back to the party!"

Leo nodded, utterly lost, as April handed him the book and left.

A few minutes later, she came back with a box of Cheerios and a weird toy. She handed it to Leo as she poured Cheerios on the floor in front of them.

Leo inspected the toy more closely. There were four sides, but it had a pointed bottom and a stick on the top, probably to spin it. There were symbols on each side, but he didn't know what language it was. Donnie probably would.

"I can't believe you don't know this game. You guys would love it" April chuckled. They each had 5 Cheerios in front of them, and there were 5 in the middle.

"You spin first, and I'll tell you what the symbol means, okay?" April asked, and Leo nodded, spinning the little top.

It landed on ג , and April's eyes widened, and she let out a laugh, pushing the Cheerios in the middle towards him, except for one, and then she put one of her own in the middle. "You got Gimel. It's Hebrew for great, and it means you get all the Cheerios in the pile. My turn."

April spun the top, and pouted as she landed on ש.

"Shin," she hissed, and Leo, having misheard her, stared at his girlfriend in confusion, as she never swore.

"No, I landed on Shin," she explained to him, seeing his expression as she put a Cheerio in the middle. "It means there in Hebrew, and it means you put one in."

Leo chuckled at her flustered expression, spinning the dreidel again. ה That was a strange sign.

"That means… Hey. It means happened. You basically get half the pile. Round up," April explained.

Leo took 2 Cheerios and gave her the dreidel. She spun, and then gave it back to him, muttered to herself.

"April? What's that mean?" he asked, although he had a good idea.

"It means Nun, which is nothing in Hebrew. Nothing happens. Man, I suck at this game."

Leo smirked, spinning the dreidel.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one's kinda toward the M side, but not TOO far_

_Dec 18th - Gifts_

* * *

"Shit, shit, I don't have a gift for everyone!" Leo suddenly exclaimed, causing April to look at him in confusion. He'd won the dreidel game quickly, and they were hanging up the last few wreaths.

"How did you forget a gift, Leo?" she asked in curiosity; he was usually on top of stuff like this weeks, even months before.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for forgetting," he grumbled sarcastically, "we were fighting Krang and Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady and Dregg and Armaggon and it slipped my mind." He crossed his arms, looking at the ground.

April rolled her eyes with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, making him whine lightly.

"Well, who did you not get a gift for?" she asked.

Leo whined again, refusing to answer.

"Leo… C'mon…"

"You…" he sighed, tears brimming in his eyes.

April 'tsked'. "Leo, it's OK. You didn't have to get me anything," she soothed, but he shook his head.

"April, we've been together for months, and I can't even remember to get you a fucking present. What kind of boyfriend am I?"

She smiled lightly, kissing his neck lightly, making him shiver. "I know what you can do to make up for it~" she purred, and his face grew hot. Before she knew it, she was pinned on her couch, his lust-filled grin the first thing she registered.

He kissed her passionately, and she sank into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and purring lightly again.

Leo blushed, his hand starting to go up her Christmas sweater, making her moan lightly. He kissed her neck, nibbling now and then, listening to her sounds of pleasure and getting more aroused by the second.

"You know we're gonna continue this later, right?" he growled, the bulge in his plastron growing painful.

"It  _is_  your present," April moaned, "it can go as long as you want~"


	6. Chapter 6

_Dec 19th - Stories_

* * *

April smiled as she grabbed an old scrapbook, looking at it. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked, coming over from the bathroom, having taken care of himself so he didn't make a mess on April's couch.

"I found this old scrapbook of me and my mom and dad celebrating Christmas together… for the last time…" April sighed lightly, sadness settling on her face.

Leo frowned, sitting next to her, grabbing the scrapbook gently from her hands. "Well, let's see what we have here."

He opened it to the first page, looking at the picture with her. "This is the farmhouse, right?" he asked, recognizing the wallpaper behind them.

April nodded. They looked at the pictures together, Leo flipping the page periodically.

"Oh, there was this one present I got that I really loved…" April started.

_3-year-old April smiled at her mother as she grabbed the box with beautiful wrapping paper on it; the paper had a rainbow pattern that was shiny and didn't hurt the eye, and April loved it._

_"Oh, Mommy, this present is so pretty!" April smiled, gently starting to take off the paper, as to not ruin it. She gasped loudly, eyes widening in happiness. "Mommy, Daddy, thank you!" April yelled, going to hug both of them happily._

_Kirby smiled at her as she asked permission to open the gift. "Of course, darling."_

_April's smile couldn't have been bigger._

_She opened the box and unearthed the little turtle stuffed animal, one that she'd seen in a store a week or so before and had wanted desperately._

_She started playing with the toy, falling into her own little imaginary world._

April smiled as she finished telling the story, letting Leo wipe a tear from her cheek. "I miss her, Leo…"

Leo smiled sadly, playing with her hair. "I'm so sorry about what happened to her April…"

April sniffed lightly. "It's fine. She could still come back, and even if not…" she sighed, smiling sadly, matching his expression, "I still have memories and stories to tell."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dec 20th - Angel_

* * *

"You're an angel, you know that?" Leo asked. They were both on her couch, their presents under the tree, along with April's dad's. They were pretty much done setting up the party. His hand was in her hair, gently playing with it.

April blushed, leaning on his shoulder. "Now, that's not true…" she said shyly.

He put his arm around her, kissing her head gently, laying his forehead on her. "Yes it is… and you know it~" he purred, drawing his finger across her stomach line.

"N-No, stop!" April giggled, trying to flinch away from his hands, but he held tight, wiggling his fingers on her stomach again, making her laugh again.

"Leo, p-please!" she giggled as she was pinned to the couch again, his fingers running up and down her sides, tears flowing out of her eyes as she laughed hysterically.

"Say it, angel…" he smirked, not letting up.

"Leo, please!" she huffed, tears falling on the couch in her laughter.

"Say it!"

"Leo is the best and most awesome boyfriend ever!" April finally broke, waiting for him to stop.

"And…" Leo smirked.

"You're-"

"Mm-mm," Leo grinned.

"I-I'm an angel…" April huffed, trying to breathe.

Leo let up, sitting back up and setting her on his lap, letting her calm down.

"See?" he asked, smiling at her.

April turned to look at him, and before he knew it, she was on top of him, her hands running up his sides.

"A-April!" he cried, laughter immediately making him shake.

"Payback, angel!" April smirked at him, getting him where she knew he was most ticklish.

"April, S-STOP!" he begged, tears streaming down his face as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Angel, angel, angel~" she sing-songed.

"April, angels a-are g-g-girls!" Leo shouted.

"Wrong!" April smiled. "You're my angel~"

She let up on him, and instead lay on his plastron, snuggling up into him with a content sigh as his laughter died down.

"...April?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" April asked, eyes closing.

"You're my angel…" he cooed as his eyes slid closed.

April smiled in content as she drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dec 21st - Ugly Sweater_

* * *

The couple woke up almost in unison, both yawning as their eyes opened blearily.

"Mmph…" Leo muttered. "Mornin'."

April mumbled something back to him, but didn't get up, content with laying on his plastron.

As she lay there, thoughts slowly poured into her head. Her eyes widened. "Oh, God! When are the guys gonna get here?" she asked, almost shooting up.

Leo smiled lightly, bringing her back down and keeping her on his plastron. "Not till like 2 or 3, which is at least a good 5 hours away. I already told them I'm here, so we're OK. We can lay down for a few minutes."

"But what about the cookies and the brownies and the blankets-" April rambled.

"Just a few minutes, Ape. Then we'll take care of that," Leo yawned, knowing he wasn't going to get the few minutes of sleep he wanted anymore.

April lay on his plastron, if not a bit stressfully. His breathing evened out, but he didn't sleep as he rubbed her leg a bit in comfort.

April sighed, relaxing after a minute or two, and lay contently on his plastron again, smiling lightly.

About 10 minutes later, they got up, April going to the bathroom first. Leo decided to look around a little to see if they'd forgotten anything.

As he opened one last bag (not the one April had hid from him, figuring it was a present or something), he smirked evilly, grabbing the item out.

April walked out of the bathroom, only to have something shoved on her head. Knowing that Leo would've dealt with anyone who broke in, she didn't react too harshly, but did accidentally elbow her friend.

Leo 'oofed', but finished putting the item on her slim body. April got a god look at him and smirked loudly, bursting out into laughter and bending over immediately.

He had on an ugly Christmas sweater he'd gotten, one that was blue with green sleeves, and had a green Santa with a shell. It said "Lemme take a shell-fie!"

"Don't laugh at me, you're no better!" Leo smirked at her.

April looked down at herself and realized she had a matching sweater, except it looked much bigger on her, not that she was complaining; it was cold.

"Alright, shel-fe, for real!" Leo smiled, grabbing her and bringing her to his shoulder, taking out his T-Phone and smiling, waiting for her to be ready and then taking a few pictures.

April giggled, looking at the pictures as he sent them to his brothers and Casey and her.

"I have enough for everybody~!" April smiled happily.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dec 22nd - Starlight_

* * *

"STICKERS! WE FORGOT THE STICKERS!" April suddenly yelled from where she was closing the oven.

Leo's eyes widened from where he sat, waiting for the already taken out cookies to cool so he could get a sneak peek.

"Calm. Down," Leo ordered, pulling her back to the counter and sitting her on top of it, nuzzling her nose as he did so.

April sighed lightly. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"I'll put up the stickers. You keep making cookies, OK?"

April nodded, and Leo let her down.

Leo smiled softly as he went through the bags, trying to find the stickers he'd completely disregarded. He grabbed them and pulled up the sofa towards the middle of the room, standing on it, putting as little weight on it as possible. He slowly started putting the stickers up.

"Y'know," he called to April, who looked at him through the doorway to signal he was listening, "Mikey requested these for a specific reason."

"Oh?" April called back, glancing his way again, "Why?"

"When we were little, Splinter used to take us out to the tunnels ever Christmas, at night, when everyone was at home or with family. He'd let us look at the stars for hours on end. Mikey was the most fond of it, and even after we started to outgrow it, he always insisted we go. Every year, no matter what," Leo told her, smiling fondly as he put up the last few stickers on her ceiling, having to jump off the couch to get one.

"That's so cute, oh my gosh!" April gushed as she put another batch of cookies in the lower oven.

Leo chuckled, putting her couch back and going over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You know what else is cute?" he asked with a smirk.

April hummed. "What?"

Leo grabbed a cookie, taking a bite. "These cookies."

April stomped on his foot with a smirk of her own, reveling in the yelp it earned her.

"And you, of course," Leo squeaked, kissing her hair.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," April smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Dec 23rd - Parties

* * *

"The guys said they're on their way," Leo told April, looking at her. They were both on the couch, watching TV, eating a cookie, as Leo grabbed his T-Phone to look at the tet he got, "and Casey said he's with them."

April smiled happily, sitting up. "Alright! We've got everything, and they have their presents to bring, so we're good."

Leo smiled at her, finishing his cookie and going to her window, waiting for his brothers.

After a few minutes, April heard a tap on the window, and Leo was opening it, grabbing the brunt of Raph's gifts and waiting for the hotheaded turtle to come in before handing them back to him. He repeated this gesture with all of them, and Casey, before closing the window behind them and locking it, shivering.

Donnie smiled. "Man, you think you're cold? We just ran through that with 12 gifts each."

"Twelve?" Leo asked in confusion, counting off in his head. The six of them plus April's dad was only 7…

He turned around again as he heard the window being tapped again. His eyes widened as he opened the window, letting in Karai, Shinigami, Mona Lisa, and Sal Commander, Mona and Sal Commander with presents inside of orbs.

"Shini!" Mikey cheered, going over to hug her as Raph went to Mona, kissing her deeply. "You guys made it!"

"Of course, Michelangelo!" Shini giggled as Leo hugged Karai. "We wouldn't have considered missing such a party!"

"Wait, who told you guys?" Leo asked Karai, who kissed him on the cheek (PLATONICALLY; I still ship Leorai but this is a Leopril story).

"Raph may have tipped us off…" Karai smiled, looking at the red-clad teen, who blushed.

"I didn't wanna invite  _only_  Mona and Sal," he said quietly, blush spreading across his face. That would've been selfish.

"Thanks, Raph," Leo smiled with a nod, earning an embarrassed grumble in return.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Mikey yelled, going to the kitchen and grabbing the cookies that were on the counter.

Leo rolled his eyes to the heavens as he went over to April. "Did you know they were coming?" he whispered to her.

"If I had, I would've made something else. What do Salamandrians like?" April asked.

"Raph told me that they like hot peppers, something he learned the hard way." At April's confused look, he blushed madly and added, "Don't ask."

The group of friends mingled with each other, eating cookies and pizza that had been delivered after they all got there, making them all hide immediately.

April's dad came out after a while, and everyone greeted him; they hadn't seen him in a while.

Leo wrapped his arm around April's shoulder as they sat and talked on the floor, letting the couch go to April's dad and whoever got there first.

"I'd say this party is a success," he whispered to her, kissing her head gently.

April smiled, snuggling into him as the noise died around them, and it was only them.


End file.
